


Meeting The Wood Family

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood pictures, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lunch, M/M, Maggy is a good House-Elf, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Marcus and Adrian meet Oliver and Astrid's parents for the first time.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Slythendor Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Kudos: 22





	Meeting The Wood Family

"Hello! Anyone home?!" Marcus called out. It was two weeks into their summer break, and he and Adrian were standing at the front of the Wood Manor. They were going to meet Oliver and Astrid's parents for the first time, and they were going to sleep over for two nights.

"Marcus, stop being rude. I want to leave a good first impression, so don't ruin it," Adrian scolded. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

"Wouldn't be a good first impression if they discover their little girl is no longer a virgin," Marcus teased.

"Marcus. Stop," Adrian warned.

"Easter break, I went for a jog and heard you two in the broom cupboard. _'Oh, Adrian!' 'Oh, Astrid!' 'Adrian!' 'Astrid!'_ " Marcus mocked, alternating between a high-pitched voice and a deeper one.

Adrian blushed and pinched Marcus's side, and the latter yelped in pain just as they heard footsteps from the other side of the door. The boys immediately straightened themselves out as the door opened, revealing a man who resembled Oliver, but older.

"Hello, boys. You must be Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. I'm Eric Wood. Come on in," Mr. Wood, known as Eric, said as he stepped aside to let the boys enter, and took their suitcases in.

"Honey! I'm home!" Marcus yelled. He sat on the couch and put his feet up.

"Sir, I'm so sorry about Marcus," Adrian apologized.

"Don't worry about it. And please, call me Eric," the father assured Adrian with a smile.

"Ok, Eric," Adrian said, smiling back.

"The boys are here already? It's nice to finally meet you two! I'm Karen Wood. Make yourselves at home," Mrs. Wood, know as Karen, said, leaving the kitchen to greet her children's boyfriends.

"I brought in some chocolate cake," Adrian said, holding a plate in front of him.

"That's very kind of you," Karen said as she lightly pat Adrian's cheek and took the cake from him, heading back to the kitchen.

They all heard light footsteps coming from the stairs, and Astrid came down. A few seconds later, they heard heavier footsteps as Oliver followed after.

"Adrian!" Astrid squealed, running towards Adrian and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Adrian greeted back, while holding his girlfriend, kissing her gently.

"Ollie!" Marcus greeted as soon as Oliver reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss you too, Marc," Oliver greeted back, ruffling Marcus's hair before kissing him.

The parents watched as their teenage children bond with their boyfriends. They were very fond of Adrian since he was more polite of the two, although at first, Eric was a little hesitant about his daughter dating, he eventually became ok with it, and Karen immediately loved Adrian like he was her own son. With Marcus on the other hand, Karen was slightly uncomfortable with his obnoxious behavior, while Eric found it hilarious.

"I'm gonna start setting the table," Karen said.

"I'll help," Adrian told her.

"Honey, you don't have to," Karen said.

"I know, but I want to," Adrian said.

Karen smiled. "Ok. I really appreciate it. Thank you," she said, patting his cheek. "Oliver, don't lick the spoon!" she warned her son, who was already in the kitchen staring at the mashed potatoes.

"I'm hungry," Oliver whined.

"Help me set the table," Karen said to him. "Oliver!" she glared at him when he was about to dip his finger in the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Alright, alright! I'm helping," Oliver said as he placed the bowl on the table. Astrid and Adrian laughed as they put the plates, forks, and knives down.

"It smells good in here," Marcus said, placing a bowl of spaghetti on the table. He noticed that Karen didn't really like his obnoxious behavior, so he thought she might like him if he helped out.

"Thank you, Marcus," Karen said with a hesitant smile.

"No problem, Mrs. Wood," Marcus responded.

"Call me Karen," the mother told him. "Maggy, can you get the jello out of the fridge, please?" she asked the family's House-Elf.

"Yes, Lady Wood," Maggy responded, taking the jello out.

"Thank you, Maggy. You can set it down next to the chocolate cake," Karen said.

"Certainly, madam. Maggy is very happy to help," Maggy said as she placed the dessert on the counter.

As soon as the table was set, everyone started eating. Maggy was nibbling on garlic bread as she stared back and forth between Adrian and Marcus, glaring at them.

"Um, guys, I think Maggy is angry, but I don't know why," Marcus stated awkwardly.

"Maggy is _not_ angry. Maggy must _protect_ Mr. Oliver and Miss Astrid," Maggy said defensively.

* * *

Once lunch was over, everyone was in the living room, with Karen showing Marcus and Adrian childhood pictures of Oliver and Astrid, much to the siblings' embarrassment, and Eric laughing at them.

"Oliver hated baths?" Marcus laughed.

Karen laughed along. "Yes, this was when he was about 3 years old. Look at his little butt," she chuckled.

"Aww!" Marcus and Adrian cooed. Astrid snickered.

"Not funny, guys," Oliver said, his face red.

"Here's one with Astrid taking her first bath," Karen said, showing the guys another picture.

"No!" Astrid shrieked.

It was Oliver's turn to laugh.

"Oh come on, Astrid. It's cute!" Karen teased.

"No!" Astrid repeated, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Astrid, here's my favorite picture of you and Oliver, after we brought you home from the hospital," Eric said, showing everyone a picture of a 2-year-old Oliver holding a newborn Astrid on his lap.

"Oh my goodness, this is so cute!" Adrian said.

"I'm actually crying right now," Marcus said.

"And here's a newborn Oliver after we brought him home," Eric said, holding another picture.

"Aww! Ollie, you were so adorable!" Marcus squealed.

"What? I'm not adorable anymore?" Oliver wondered sarcastically.

"Babe, of course you're still adorable! And you're sexy!" Marcus assured his boyfriend.

"I want to see more pictures of little Astrid," Adrian said.

"Here's one of Astrid's first ballet recital. She was 2," Karen said.

"That's actually my favorite one!" Astrid squealed.

"Marcus, you're going to like this one," Eric said, holding a picture of newborn Oliver taking his first bath.

"Oh Merlin," Marcus said, trying not to laugh.

"Full bits on display!" Adrian laughed.

"I'm sorry! This is just too funny!" Astrid laughed along.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Oliver groaned.

"You guys had to see mine, it's only fair we see yours too," Astrid reminded him.

"Sweetheart, if it makes you feel better, when you meet my parents, you can look at my embarrassing childhood pictures," Adrian said to his girlfriend.

"And Ollie, you can look at mine," Marcus told Oliver.

"Oliver, maybe this will cheer you up," Karen said as she held a picture of 5-year-old Oliver riding his first broom.

"Oh, I love this!" Oliver said, no longer embarrassed.

* * *

After looking at several adorable (and embarrassing) pictures of the Wood siblings, Eric took Adrian out to the backyard to have a conversation.

"Dad, don't be too hard on him," Astrid said.

"Yeah, don't hurt the precious baby," Karen warned.

"I'll try not to," Eric said as the Wood females walked back in. He turned to face Adrian. "So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked.

"Sir, I love your daughter with all my heart. She's a beautiful, smart, and kind girl. I promise to care for her and protect her. I would even take a Killing Curse just for her," Adrian said.

"You're a good kid and I trust you with Astrid. But I must warn you. If you hurt her, I will hex you," Eric warned.

"I promise you, I will never hurt her," Adrian assured the older man.

"Good. Welcome to the family," Eric said, squeezing Adrian's arm. He then led the younger boy back inside the house.

* * *

"So, Marcus, what are your intentions with Oliver?" Karen asked.

"I love him. He's everything I've ever wanted. Funny, smart, handsome, and strong. I really do love him," Marcus said.

"It's wonderful that you love him. Despite the fact that you knocked him off his broom last year. Although during my time at Hogwarts, I knocked your dad off his broom!" Karen confessed.

Marcus's eyes widened. "You knocked my dad off his broom?" he asked.

"Yep, I was a Beater for Gryffindor Quidditch Team," Karen said. "And I must have you know that I approve of you and Oliver. But I will tell you this, hurt my son, and I will beat you with my old bat and throw Bludgers at you," she warned.

"Ma'am, I promise you, I will never hurt Oliver," Marcus said. He became slightly intimidated by the older woman.

Karen softened. "Excellent! Welcome to the family," she said, patting Marcus's cheek. They were approached by Eric and Adrian.

"Should we get them out now?" Eric asked his wife. They locked Oliver and Astrid in a closet while giving their boyfriends a warning about hurting them.

"Yes, we can get them out now," Karen said.

"Get us out of here! Alohomora! Ugh! Why isn't it working?!" they heard Astrid shriek from behind the closet door.

"You already know it won't work, you tried it five times! Mum! Dad! Get us out of here!" Oliver shouted, banging on the door.

Eric cast a charm on the door, unlocking it, and the two siblings rushed out of the closet.

"How could you do that to me?!" Astrid whined.

"How could you do that to _me_?!" Oliver repeated.

"We approve of your boyfriends," their parents said.

"Really?! Oh, thank you!" Astrid said as she hugged her parents, with Oliver joining the hug.

"Yes, thank you so much," Oliver said. "Mum, did you really threaten to beat Marcus with Bludgers?" he asked.

"Yes I did," Karen responded.

"Boys, get over here!" Eric said, then Marcus and Adrian joined the hug as well.

Once they all let go from the group hug, Maggy the House-Elf suddenly appeared, staring at Marcus and Adrian again.

"Hi, Maggy," Adrian said, smiling and waving at the House-Elf.

Maggy just stared back and forth between him and Marcus, with a glare.

"I don't think she likes us," Marcus whispered.

Maggy's glare was then replaced with a warm smile. "Maggy doesn't hate Mr. Oliver's and Miss Astrid's boyfriends. She just wants to protect Mr. Oliver and Miss Astrid. Maggy approves!"


End file.
